marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Noh-Varr (Earth-200080)
Earth-200080 is the native reality he's given in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Vol. 7 hardcover. --GrnMarvl14 02:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) timeline please He was surprised to hear they were all criminals at the end of Dark Avengers #5. They then show a preview of next issue, a page with him and some monster. This one page is shown in issue #6, but there is nothing about him in there, nor the monster he is fighting. I see him again on issue #10's cover by mistake, he not in that issue at all. He is in Dark Reign The List Wolverine, saying he took off because he felt Norman Osborn was using him. Seems like an odd way of doing things. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :The "monster" was the Void, and it's not uncommon for a character to appear on the cover of an issue they're not actually in. Covers mean nothing, chronology-wise. :--GrnMarvl14 01:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you joking? I think that counts as false advertising. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Sadly, it's not a joke. They'll often put Wolverine or Spider-Man on a cover to a book that has no story about them inside, because those two characters sell comics. Always flip through the ones you buy! (And come to realize that you're basically putting Mr. Quesada's kids through college). :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I read a trade book this week where Noh-Varr, Wolverine, and Fantomex fight a bunch of mooks in a Weapon Plus facility called "The World," to keep it out of Osborn's hands. At one point they're confronted with some kind of psychic, religious virus called Allgod. Fantomex says he isn't affected because his engineered biology renders him incapable of conceiving of a higher being than himself and Noh-Varr says it doesn't work on him because the Kree (whom he touts as being superior in all things at all times) have mathematical proof of the nonexistence of any deities. This is after his time on a team with the Greek God Ares. Does this mean there are no deities in his native universe, that the Kree are wrong, or was the author trying to slip in a "take that," to theists that doesn't really work in the setting?--OvaltinePatrol 18:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Keep in mind, not everyone in the Marvel Universe considers guys like Thor, Ares, and Hercules to be ACTUAL gods (or, well, they didn't prior to Asgard and Mount Olympus being physically located on Earth). The idea that an alternate reality alien wouldn't consider Ares a god isn't surprising. Plus, since most of the gods we've seen are just extradimensional beings who have come to be worshiped on Earth (and a few of the extraterrestrial gods have been terrestrial based. Kly'bn and Sl'gur't were just Skrull heroes elevated to higher places of honor), it's not surprising that another culture could "mathematically prove" that gods don't exist. :--GrnMarvl14 19:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Or perhaps he's using a much, much narrower definition of "deity," since technically all it takes to be a deity in the loosest sense of the word is to be revered as divine. Normal (though important) human beings have been worshiped in real life, having actual superpowers would be a shoe-in.--OvaltinePatrol 08:10, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Could be. Depending on what they define a deity AS...it could be relatively easy to disprove them. :::--GrnMarvl14 23:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC)